


Cradle of Angels

by holysmotez



Series: Cradle of Gangbangs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, And Shiro must fuck them, Astral Keiths, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Harems, Impregnation, Insta-pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Rutting, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmotez/pseuds/holysmotez
Summary: Shiro can't just sit idly by while Keith becomes the broodmother of Zarkon's super army.  The Black Lion presents him with a few hundred solutions.





	Cradle of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is some nicer nonsense to follow up with with [Cradle of Champions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032425). Some sweet cream to go with the bitter chocolate, if you will.
> 
> Special thanks to guest user Freddie for the prompt. And by 'prompt' I mean 'off-handed suggestion that spun wildly out of control'

On the precipice overlooking the central rig of the cloning facility, the Black Lion rests inert on its haunches. In the astral plane of its consciousness, however, Shiro sees through its eyes.  He sees as a powerless observer from beginning to end the destruction of his dear friend's body and sanity.

He hears the cacophony of grunts, moans, and slapping flesh. Two clones, one below Keith, the other behind him. Both of their thick cocks spear into him, each of their knots bumping and wrestling to bury themselves inside him. Keith's dark hair, once  full and shaggy, sticks to his brow, matted with a sheen of come and sweat.

A third clone finishes deep inside K's mouth.  His cock jams so far its impression is visible down Keith's throat. Keith's eyes roll back as the knot nudges against his nose, and a fresh warm load washes down into his belly, bulging and stuffed to bursting with come and new life. The clone under Keith wins the cock duel, squeezing into him first and inflating partially behind Keith's quivering rim, but the second clone presses in too, his growing knot shoving up against the first. The first clone starts coming, bathing both of their knots in a river of white, setting off the second clone's orgasm. With dual loads bursting from his hole, Keith comes, splattering them all with a weak spray from his own cock.

There are still so many clones, jerking their dicks while waiting to have their turn. Shiro doesn't know how many loads Keith has taken since his breeding began. He lost count some vargas ago.

He not sure if it's due to the complete degradation by Shiro's own likenesses, or the look of utter bliss on Keith's face that shatters him more.

He attempted in vain to reach out to the other paladins across the light years between them. Lance. He and Red would come barreling to the rescue. Allura would show no quarter, either. Pidge would figure out their coordinates, and Hunk would hold together their morale in the face Keith's dire circumstances. With the team together, they could rescue Keith, and annihilate Haggar's mad science facility as the blight on the universe that it is.

But when he reaches out, he finds the other paladins too preoccupied with their own survival. There was only the briefest sense of relief when he learned they thwarted his clone's auto-destruct command for the Castle of Lions, but the victory mattered little once they were swept up in a battle for their lives against Lotor and his Sincline.  Fortunately, Lance stepped up, smartly calling for the paladins and the Castle to flee and regroup deep into Coalition territory.

But that meant there would be no rescue.  Not anytime soon. Not until after Keith gives birth to his first, maybe second litter. What if they don't come back at all? Even if they survive Lotor's wrath without the Black Lion, what if the paladins arrive only to find an army of super soldiers waiting to destroy them?

What has his clone done? What has _he_ done to Voltron's faithful paladin? To the person he wanted most to succeed where he came up short? To the best defender the universe ever had?

He wishes Black would finally just allow him to disappear, to let his essence dissolve into the void forever.  What can else can he do in this starry prison but languish?

Even now, the Black Lion still denies him true death.

Shiro grimaces. "If you won't let me die, then it can't be over, right? Not like this! So _show_ me. Show me how to make it right. He is your paladin, isn't he?"

He tenses when a growl answers him, rumbling across the great cosmic landscape. Eddies of the void swirl and contract into a humanoid shape, with a familiar lithe figure, angular features, and shaggy, black hair.

"Keith!" Shiro says, jaw dropping. "How-?" His eyes go wide, afraid to ask his next question. "You haven't died, have you?"

"No," the vision of Keith before him answers.

Shiro slumps back, somewhat relieved.

"You trust me, don't you?" the vision asks.

"What? Wait, are you-?" It's then he notices there's not a stitch of clothing on the paladin before him.

And his omegan scent hits him like an open-hand slap.

"What is this?" Shiro says, lungs tight as though a string through him were being pulled tight. The tightness extends to his groin, and a flush hits his cheeks. He shouldn't be feeling any of these things. Not here. Not as a ghost. 

"It's okay, Shiro," the Keith before him assures, stepping closer to settle a hand on his shoulder. Shiro shivers, and the realization that he is suddenly very naked as well sends him into another tailspin of confusion.

Keith whispers, " _Alpha._ "

Shiro shudders at the title, especially with how it sounds rushing past Keith's lips. Arousal spikes when Keith trails his long, angelic fingers down the front of his torso, down to where his cock stirs to life. The tips of his fingers graze along the head. It feels good. Too good.

This shouldn't be happening. Why was this happening? He's supposed to be dead. He doesn't even have a real body. Nonetheless, intrusive images of Keith getting fucked, the memories of what he had been watching for days, makes his cock inflate even further even as a sense of shame crashes over him.

"Why?" he croaks out, to Keith, to the Black Lion, to the whole twisted universe.

Keith leans in, his breath hot against the shell of Shiro's ear. "We have to breed our own army."

"What!" Shiro reels back, but Keith snatches his hand and pulls it between his thighs. Shiro throws his head back with a groan. It's like thrusting his hand into a hot spring with how warm and wet Keith feels with slick running over his fingers.

Another wave of omegan scent assaults him, and his lizard brain makes him curl his fingers into Keith's soft flesh.

He rips his hand away when his higher brain catches on to what his hand is doing. "No, I don't understand this!  Keith is out there, and he needs our help! Why can't we help?"

Keith steps into his space, his broad chest flush against his own, their hard cocks brushing. "We will help him. Don't you trust me?"

Shiro swallows, his throat parched. "I do."

Suddenly, all around him, more pockets of void coalesce. Hundreds, all forming into his favorite face in the whole universe. Hundred's of Keiths and all, by the mind-bending smell of it, deep in the throes of omegan heat.

"Oh, _quiznack_ ," he sighs. He leans down, Keith meeting him halfway in a ravenous kiss. He crushes Keith to him, devouring him with a primal need to claim him. All of them. He could impregnate all of them.

He jerks back at that thought, popping off of Keith's lips and shoving himself back. This wasn't _right_. He would be no different than his evil clone if he gave in to his alphan urges like this like a brainless animal. The thought makes him sick, and dampens his roaring arousal. Even if Keith were only a figment of the astral plane, he couldn't give into that urge to dominate.  

"There has to be another way," Shiro says.

Keith smiles, as do the rest of the figments, hundreds of soft smiles that radiate like hundreds of stars.

"You won't hurt me, Shiro. I know. It's why he still loves you. The real you."

Tears sting Shiro's eyes. "Then you know why I can't bear to do what you ask."

"Then if you can't, let me."

Shiro puzzles at this, but gasps when he is suddenly swept off of his feet, his backside coming to rest on a luxurious bed of stars and nebulae. Keith is on him instantly, crawling over his body until the dripping heat of his core comes into contact with his cock. "Keith!" he shouts, his brain blanking out at the sensation. His voice falls into a groan as Keith settles his weight in his lap, his cock sliding between his thighs.

"Just sit back," Keith says, kissing him sweetly. Shiro can't stand it, and he opens his lips to him, letting Keith invade his mouth with delicious sweeps of his tongue.

It's not real, but Shiro finds himself believing in this. It feels too real, tastes too real, and it's all he ever dreamed of in a time after Zarkon was defeated and the war was over.

He pulls off, finding Keith in the midst of fingering himself open, dipping his fingers back and forth inside his hole. A squirt of slick drips down and drenches Shiro's cock and balls, coating them in sweet lava.  He curses, overwhelmed, his hands glued to Keith's thighs and too afraid of himself to move another muscle. Keith smiles, withdrawing his slick-drenched fingers to bring them around, pressing them to Shiro's lips.

It's almost too much. Too much scent, too much of the beautiful omega before him with a single-minded need for him as an alpha. He swallows down those fingers like a lollipop as his only recourse to defend himself from the luscious assault. He suckles off every drop of Keith's heady tang from his fingers, only to find no small amount of saliva starting to pool around his tongue.  He swallows it, but more floods his mouth, and drips out the corners of his lips.

A rut. He's going into rut, just from a single taste of Keith. He hasn't rutted in ages. He nearly forgot what the fog creeping into his eyes and the overactive salivary glands signified. Yet his hands remain where they are, neither encouraging nor denying the divine creature sitting atop his aching cock, as much as he wants to seat himself inside and never pull out.

Keith raises on his knees, pushing Shiro back onto the mattress. Smiling down at him, he lines up Shiro's cock.

"Keith," blurts Shiro, broken.

And slowly, so slowly, Keith sits down, taking in inch after long inch until he rests on the top of his knot.

Shiro can't see. He's sure he's gone blind from the overload of Keith's tight heat enveloping his cock, and that fertile omegan scent is in his nose, on his tongue, everywhere. Embarrassing noises keep bubbling out from him, but he's about to blow his load way too soon.

But still, he schools his hips, refusing to buck himself into that tight, welcoming heat, refusing to tempt himself into the nightmare transpiring outside of this waking dream. This may be where he has one last shred of pride left in him.

He sighs with relief when Keith allows him that precious moment to rein in his instincts, but it's not long before Keith gets straight to business. He lifts and sinks down, lifts and sinks down, fucking himself without any help from Shiro at all.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm here to help you accomplish the difficult things," Keith assures him.

"Keith," Shiro says, because it's the only thing he knows how to say right now, and he blurts it again when Keith rolls his hips on a downward stroke, working his tight ring around Shiro's swelling knot. Keith throws his head back and moans with each press. A fresh spurt of slick gushes over Shiro's knot and balls.

"Shiro," Keith coos. "I love you. I love you so much. Give us children."

Shiro lurches and nearly comes. An embarrassingly loud gasp bursts from him instead. "What-, whatever you want, Keith. I'll do whatever you want. Anything!"

"Fuck me. Fuck your knot into me," Keith pleads.

His scent. His voice. His permission. The chains around Shiro's self-control break one by one, grasping Keith's hips and bucking into him one, two, three. Each thrust earns him a throaty gasp, a sigh and a moan, whipping him into a steady pace.

Quiznak. Quiznak, quiznak, _quiznak._ Keith sucks him in deliciously, hot liquid fire squeezing and milking him. Yet despite all of the endless slick soaking the mattress beneath them, his knot meets resistance, going in only so far but no further. Keith babbles his name until Shiro yanks him down to into a sloppy kiss, coating his omega's lips and tongue with his rut-infused saliva. At the same time, he reaches down and jerks Keith's leaking cock with firm strokes that match the pace of his bruising thrusts. It does the trick as Keith shouts into his mouth, his tight rim opening up and pulling Shiro's knot in deeper. So impossibly deeper.

"'Bout to come. I'm gonna come," Shiro pants against his lips, thrusting up wildly as his balls tighten.

"Breed me, alph-ah!" Keith answers, followed by a choked-off moan when his cock shoots across Shiro's hand and belly.

It's the sweetest sound in the universe and Shiro's coming, pushing his knot up and pulling Keith's hips down. He slips in, grunting as Keith sucks him inside. The soft muscles continues to massage his knot as he spills spurt after spurt of come, hips twitching when another load of ejaculate erupts from him. Then another, until the last drops wrung out by Keith's quivering body.

There's so much mess between them, and Keith's languid, post-orgasmic delirium etched across his face fills Shiro with pure adoration.

He wants so badly for this to be real.  
  
Shiro chases the thought away with gentle kiss to Keith's reddened lips, the latter giving a contented sigh as Shiro traces affectionate, soothing circles over his back.

"There's hope," Keith says, pulling back. "It took."

Shiro puzzles, then feels pressure against his lower abdomen. He pulls off of Keith's lips and looks down, shocked to find that while his knot is deflating, Keith's belly is in contrast beginning to swell. With a proud and hazy smile, Keith props himself back with one hand onto Shiro's knee, running the other over the taut skin of his own rounded belly.

"Keith," Shiro pants, the fog of his rut almost painful as he watches in morbid fascination as Keith develops, his nipples puffing and darkening in addition with his growing belly. He lifts his hand, but stops, searching Keith's shimmering eyes. When Keith nods his consent, he runs his hand over him.  Over _them_.  

"How can you be this beautiful?" Shiro asks.

"Do you want this?" Keith asks.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then there's no time to waste."

Keith pulls off of his cock. Shiro would have protested, but his thoughts are pulled toward a rush of disbelief.  Even though his knot has released, and despite nearly orgasming into a coma, his cock is still raging hard. He gasps when the mattress about him shifts, and he suddenly remembers the hundreds of other astral projections of Keiths who now swarm him, running their hands all over his thrumming skin, wanting him, wanting him to...oh. _Oh._

"Alpha," they coo into his ears.  "Need you.  Need your knot.  Please, breed us..."

His primal ego, the beast caged inside him, roars in approval. So many omegas in heat, wanting him to fuck them as fat as he did the first Keith just now, it makes him melt into the celestial mattress.

One projection takes Shiro's hand and draws it under between his thighs. Shiro fingers him, reaching out with his other hand to stroke off another. He jerks his hips when one Keith climbs up to straddle his face.  Being so close to the source of that sweet, tangy omegan musk punches the breath from in, and he's glad for it if only so he can inhale as much as he can. He touches the tip of his tongue to Keith's hole, curling around beads of slick. The taste shoots to his unflagging erection, prompting him to swipe his tongue and gather up as much of it on his tastebuds as he possibly can. He only takes a few licks before his restraint caves, and he dives his tongue into Keith's wet hole like a man dying of thirst. Keith cries out, music to his ears.  The omega grinds into his face and flows of slick pour over Shiro's cheeks as he sucks and laps him down. His coordination with his hands falters, so he curls them under Keith's thighs as he gorges himself on tender omegan flesh.

If this is how the Black Lion intends for to him die in the spirit realm, then so be it.

 _No._ He wants Keith.  But this?  This is little more than a simulacrum. A hot, delicious, incredible simulacrum. Tears threaten to burst from his eyes when his heart wrenches. Suddenly, unavoidably, he wants the real Keith, in the real world. He wants to make him feel this good. How can the Black Lion even know how Keith really tastes? Would he be even sweeter?

He has to know. And he has to _live_. He has to live in order to ever have the chance to know. If he has to fuck his own unstoppable army of angels into existence, then he will.

For Keith.

The Keith sitting on his face pushes off, Shiro's tongue having worked him open, soaked, and breathless. The projection descends to take Shiro's cock inside himself with one smooth motion, his hole feeling just as tight and hot as the first Keith. He can't get out a word before another Keith is straddling his face, so he moans into Keith's ass as he plunges his tongue back into him.  After curling his tongue along Keith's soft walls, around and around in a thorough tongue-fucking, he pulls back to slurp down Keith's cock, and curls his fingers inside the sopping hole he leaves behind.

He's too preoccupied with the Keith in his mouth to find a steady rhythm with the Keith on his cock, but with gentle hands on his hipbones, Keith holds him in place while he fucks himself, working himself wider on Shiro's knot. It's the hottest thing.  It's the hottest thing and there's a Keith sitting on his face.

He whimpers when the Keith on his cock stills.  Soft fingertips coax Shiro into spreading out his knees. Shiro complies and draws them up, angling his hips upward. Keith moans in approval, and if he loves this angle, then Shiro will give it to him. 

Or so he thinks, until his mind blanks out. The only thing he registers is the hot, wet streak of tongue swiping from his taint up to balls.  It continues its assault with adoring slurps and licks to his scrotum, then back down to tease into his asshole.  The soft heat of it pushes past the puckered muscle in a mimicry of Shiro's own ministrations.

The Keith on his cock lifts and slams down, his knot popping inside.

Shiro comes, moaning around Keith's cock.  His hips stutter as he fills up the second Keith to the absolute brim, breeding him until his spend leaks out over his balls. A firm tongue slides over them to lick it all up.  If there were another plane of existence beyond this one, Shiro's soul might have left for it. 

He remembers the cock in his mouth, swallowing it down until it shoots a sweet load down the back of his throat. On top of him and locked together, Keith's growing belly feels so delightfully heavy on his own.  When his knot deflates and the pregnant Keith slips off, his cock isn't exposed to the cool air for even a second before he's sheathed again in the hot velvet. The other Keiths close in around him, chanting for their alpha, their weeping cocks and holes all needy and wanting.

It's so good. Keith's so warm and good.  Another dripping omegan hole presents itself for for his tongue, and he devours it until he can hardly breathe. He clutches Keith's hips as another orgasm rips through him and he pumps another pup into his awaiting womb. He might die from this. Over, and over. Again, and again, and again.

But if there is any chance to save Keith, he'll breed them. He'll breed them all.

As many times as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> nope, none of it makes sense
> 
> Read the next and final part of this series here: [Cradle of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645724)


End file.
